


You got me slippin’, tumblin’

by perfectdagger (sincerelyste)



Series: Hurt/Comfort: A winter's tail (the fall and rise of Louis Tomlinson) - The Winter Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Holidays, Hurt, M/M, Slippery, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: SlipperyEven more if it included Louis falling on his arse, and getting Harry laughing and singing Clumsy by Fergie all the way back to their cabin at his expenses.Part 2 of the Hurt/Comfort: A winter's tail (the fall and rise of Louis Tomlinson) drabbles series.





	You got me slippin’, tumblin’

As if the cold day wasn’t torturing enough, as if the wind knocking his beanie off his head wasn’t annoying enough, of course Louis would also not pay attention to where he was walking.

It was supposed to be a nice weekend in the woods with Harry, a winter getaway just for the two of them.

It was supposed to be cozy, romantic and fun.

It seemed to be very funny for Harry, though.

Louis could hear Harry’s high pitched laughter before he even fell completely on the slippery and icy pavement, trying to get ahold of his flying hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Continue to part 3! :D


End file.
